Crossroads of the Multiverse
by Litzana
Summary: Bakura is 'recruited' by the Master Hand, and Yugi must go into the Brawl universe to save him. But does he want saving?
1. Prologue

Just the first snippet. A prologue, if you will. The only things I own are the plot and Void. DO NOT STEAL!!!

Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Yu-Gi-Oh! combine to bring you...

**_Crossroads of the multiverse_**

* * *

Ganondorf stood in front of the view screen, which held live footage from the Subspace dimension.

His master, the being that called itself the Master Hand, pointed at him and he knew, instantly, what his task was.

He nodded. "Yes, master," And he left the room, elbowing aside an irritated Bowser. This was pretty hard to do, since Bowser was a giant, one-and-a-half ton tortoise with a bigger ego.

Bowser grunted. "Why does he get to go?" He rumbled at the view screen. The Master Hand told him. Painfully.

* * *

Ganondorf entered the room where the Subspace Portals were kept. These allowed anyone to move between dimensions, so that more members of the Master Hands following could be recruited from other universes. There was always a price, however… When an 'evil' person was brought from a universe, a messenger would be dispatched to the 'good' people of that universe, to balance the teams.

Of course, that wasn't always the case. Take Pit, for example… He lived in a universe that was linked to this one, and could cross over at will. Captain Falcon, Snake, and others… They had been dragged between the gaps between universes and brought here, to the 'crossroads' of the Multiverse.

Being a crossroads universe had its advantages, though. Matter could be manipulated in ways that other universes couldn't comprehend, so that Ganondorf's dark powers were boosted, and Bowsers strength was unparalleled.

He keyed in a code into the number pad. He was to take a trip to … 43-16-23… the home of one named Bakura…


	2. Into a New World

_Dring!_

The cheerful little bell that hung above the door to the Kame Game shop chimed as a white-haired teen with a goofy grin on his face rushed in, waving a video game in one outstretched hand.

"Yugi! It's here!"

Yugi looked up, his spiked hair waving as he jumped down from the stool behind the counter. "What's here..?"

"The new game – Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "The remake of Melee?"

"The very same! Want to come over later and play it?"

Yugi smiled. Ryou was passionate about any kind of game, and every time he got a new one he would invite Yugi to play it. You had to admire his enthusiasm.

"Sure, why not?"

_Three hours later.._

Yugi's shift had finished at his grandpa's game shop, so he was free to meander over to his friends house. It was getting dark, though – it was winter, after all…- and he rushed a little too quickly on his way to Ryou's apartment.

As he passed an alley, a man wearing black armour and a cloak watched him from the darkness…

"Ha! You can't beat me, Yugi – Pit is my best character!"

The two were sitting in Ryou's small front room. Ryou had just loaded up the game, and they were having a free-for-all so that Yugi could get familiar with the controls.

Yugi looked at the screen, figuring out the characters. He lingered over Meta Knight, but thought better of it.

"That's _his_ favourite character." Ryou shuddered slightly.

_((I don't know… Which character do you suggest, Yami?))_

_(Hmm. Characters with good offensive capabilities, but also a long-range backup move, like maybe… Link?)_

_((Alright.))_

"I choose Link as my character."

Ryou winced slightly. "Why you have to choose him I'll never know… I always have trouble with Link."

Yugi grinned. "Lucky guess."

The brawl began, in the Skyworld stage. To make it interesting, Ryou had inserted two random AI characters, who turned out to be Fox and Kirby. He huffed, face locked in concentration.

"No fair! You can fly!"

"What do you expect? Pit is an angel!" Ryou mashed the controller, using Pit's powerful run-A move to smash Link off the screen. He smiled.

Two minutes to go, and Yugi finally got his head round the controls. He used Links whirlwind attack to disrupt Pits knife-spinning from afar, and used Links up-A move to flick Pit into the air and off the screen.

Meanwhile, Kirby ran up to Link and swallowed him, absorbing him a second later.

"Hey! He's got my hat!"

Ryou grimaced. "And your bow, too. Kirby's ability is to swallow his enemies and gain their b-moves."

Indeed, Kirby got out a bow and began to shoot the newly-regenerated Pit, and with help from Fox and Link, Pit was forced under the stage.

With only fifty seconds to go, Ryou made Pit move to the side and let Link clean up the other two, which Yugi did admirably. Ryou smiled as the end screen popped up and Link took the title.

"Are you sure you haven't played this before, Yugi?"

"I played Melee a couple of times, but not Brawl."

_[What did you expect? Yugi never loses with the Pharaoh on his side.]_

_[[Well, you try then.]]_

_[With pleasure.]_

_[[I didn't mean-]] _But Ryou was cut off as Bakura took over.

Yugi looked sideways at his friend, who had shifted his position slightly on the couch. Now he was leaning forward, his slanted eyes trained on the screen, and his white hair falling over his face. "Ryou..?"

"How about another one, Yugi? In fact, I'll change characters, to make it easy for you."

"Sure." The character select screen popped up again, and

Yugi hovered over the characters again.

Bakura thumbed the control straight to Meta Knight, and changed his color to red-eyed.

_(Yugi. Let me take over.)_ The mental voice of Yami sounded extremely worried.

_((Why? It's only a game…))_

_(That's not Ryou.)_

Yugi looked at his friend, sat next to him on the couch. He was tossing the Wii controller around, flipping it in his hands.

_((Fine.))_

The Puzzle glinted as Yami took control. Bakura sensed this, and smirked at Yami as he raised the controller and chose Ike.

"Ike is no match for my skill with Meta Knight."

"We'll see." Yami pressed + and Bakura quickly chose the Battle Halberd stage.

**Brawl- Start!**

Bakura piloted MetaKnight away from Ike's sword thrusts, using his up-B move and his whirlwind attack. He charged up his b-attack, before hitting Ike with a powerful slash that almost sent him hurtling upwards.

Almost.

In fact, Yami turned this to his advantage, using his up-B move to slam down on Meta Knight for a large amount of damage.

Bakura winced as MetaKnight was hit off the ground, and nearly defeated.

Nearly.

Bakura mashed the controller and Meta Knight jumped in midair, winging his way back to the central platform. But Ike was waiting for him, and a massive blow with his sword sent Meta Knight hurtling off the screen.

Bakura frowned. _[Time to take this up a notch, I think.]_

He dropped the nunchuck and pushed Yami to the side so

that he dropped his controller, smashing Ike off the screen while Yami recovered. At that moment, the brawl ended, and Meta Knight was proclaimed the winner.

Yami grimaced. "Just like you, to cheat at a video game, Thief."

"Just because you don't fight dirty doesn't mean I can't. Heh."

Yami shifted his grip on the controller and nunchuck.

"Rematch."

"Fine by me."

This went on all through the night, and both Yami and Bakura wouldn't let up on their ferocious attacks and dirty cheating, respectively.

At one-o-clock in the morning, the power for both the remotes drained completely, forcing the two rivals to end their game. For now.

It doesn't need saying that Yami won twenty-seven games to twenty.

Ganondorf walked up the street leading to his quarry's house. He had been given a gadget by his repulsive pot-bellied ally, Wario, and it had led him to the apartment building he now stood in front of.

_Why must I always be the person to wield these infernal gadgets? Give me a good tracking spell any day…_

Bakura yawned, stretching on the couch and opening a can of Pepsi. He downed the lot in one, before switching back to his host. _[Good thing it's a Saturday tomorrow, hmm?]_

Ryou immediately fell asleep, his body too tired to do anything else.

Ganondorf was now at the door to his quarry's apartmnent. He swiftly kicked it down, and stalked inside.

The first thing he noticed was a TV monitor, left on from the earlier game. He grunted. _Is that what they call us..? Super Smash Brothers Brawl? What kind of name is that?_

Then, he noticed the teenage boy sprawled over the couch, fast asleep, his white hair drooping over the edge of the arm.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, scanning the boy with his gadget. _Yes. This is the one._

He went to place a hand on the boy, so that the teleporter built into the gadget would return them both, but evidently something was jamming the signal.

Bakura opened his eyes. "Ganondorf, hmm?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, unfazed. "Yes. I am Ganondorf."

"And what are you doing in my front room?" Bakura reached into a pocket for his knife, pulling it out and flicking it around his hands.

Ganondorf didn't reply. Instead, he held out the gadget. "Why don't you see," he said craftily.

Bakura looked warily at the little gadget. "And what is that?"

"Find out."

Bakura took the gadget, and it glowed slightly in his hand. Ganondorf lashed out, pressing a button and grabbing Bakura's shoulder as a black vortex was spat out by the gadget, covering them both and sending them spinning into another world…

* * *

Ah, yes. You're wondering... 'What about Yugi? How's he going to get into the Brawl universe?'

Welll... That's up next. Until then, seeya!


	3. Another Perspective

Yup, this story is back on the roll! Here, we have Yugi being pulled into Brawl.

Cheery thought, huh?

* * *

_**Chapter Three; Lighten Up**_

"I really don't see why I have to come too."

"Lighten up, Shadow! Hey, I made a funny! Ha!"

"Hilarious."

Shadow the Hedgehog skated down the high street of Domino City, using his natural abilities to hide him from view. Next to him ran Falco Lombardi, who had to rely on cloaking devices that his team-mate Slippy had invented.

Shadow scanned the shops that lined the street, looking for one in particular. _Zelda told me it was called the Kame game shop. _

"Who names a shop after a turtle, anyway?"

Shadow snapped out of his concentration by the accented voice of Falco. "Quit talking, I'm trying to concentrate." He skidded to a halt at the end of the High Street. "Who are we looking for, anyway?"

"What, you don't know?"

Shadow harrumphed. "Zelda only told me the location. Not the person."

"Alright, cool down. His name's Yugi Mutoh. Got really crazy hair – like a star. Weirder than Sonics."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What did I tell you about mentioning that idiot?"

"You didn't."

"Good point."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Falco pulled out a small hexagonal device and began tossing it around while Shadow pondered what to do next.

Suddenly, Shadow held out a hand. "Give me your communicator."

Falco was surprised. "But it doesn't work between universes."

"Just give it."

Falco pulled out a small gadget that sparked slightly. A small red light glowed on its casing. He placed it in Shadows outstretched hand.

Shadow himself pulled out a shard of some sort of crystal, which glowed a pleasant yellow in the darkness. Falco raised an eyebrow at it. "Is that…"

"A fragment of a Power Gem. It has the same properties as a Chaos Emerald, just not as powerful."

"Alright!"

Shadow held the two objects in outstretched hands, pulling energy from the Power Gem and funnelling it into the comm. unit. "Now I can just… Yes. Chaos Control!"

The red light changed to a soft green and the unit bleeped. Shadow flipped the cover and thumbed a couple of buttons.

"_Fsst… Fzz… Whshhht…Fzz…ome in, Falco. What's your status?"_

Falco grinned and took the comm. off of Shadow. "Fine, Fox, just fine. Shadow managed to fix the link."

"_I can see that. Mission report?"_

"I was kinda hopin' you would help with that. Patch me into Brawl hub, willya? I need to speak to Zelda."

"_Will do." _The comm. unit bleeped and the light flickered as the signal was transferred. Then – _"Zelda here. Have you found him yet?"_

"No, ma'am. I was hopin' if you could give slightly better instructions on the location of the kid. We can't find this 'Kame' game shop anywhere."

A sigh came down the line, sounding like a hiss of static. _"I'll get Fox to send the co-ordinates of the dwelling he lives in."_

"Right y'are, ma'am."

"_And, Falco?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Don't screw up. You know how important this is."_

Falco grinned. "But, Zelda! You know I'd never screw up on purpose!"

"_Give the comm. to Shadow."_

"Aye, ma'am."

"_And stop calling me that."_

"Alright, ma'am."

The line hissed and went dead. Falco passed the comm. unit to Shadow, who fiddled with a couple more buttons until a set of numbers appeared on the LED display.

"I've got the location." Without warning, he set off, his jet-powered skates enabling him to move at an extremely high speed. He didn't bother to look behind him to see whether Falco was following.

_(Yugi, wake up.)_

"Hmm…"

_(Yugi!) _There was a note of urgency in Yamis voice.

"Five more minutes…"

Yami inwardly sighed. _(Sorry, Yugi…) _He took over Yugi's body, and blinked rapidly to help his eyes adjust to the pitch-black interior of Yugi's small room. _(I felt a presence, just for a moment, which I've never felt before. )_

He grabbed the duel disk and jacket that were flung on the desk, and made to exit the door. As he touched the door handle, he received a violent electric shot that flung him backwards onto the bed.

_((What was that?))_ Yugi had woken up.

_(It felt like some sort of binding. Somebody doesn't want us leaving this room.)_

A breeze flickered through the open window, ruffling Yamis hair.

Wait – _open_ window? It had been firmly shut when Yami had woken.

He turned, his deep purple eyes scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing appeared to him… Then he spotted a blur in the air.

Just a little blur, hovering there, suspended in mid-air.

_(That's odd…)_

Falco raced along a side-street, following Shadows energy signature. He shouldn't be far ahead, now…

He broke out into a long street, and had to skid to a stop in front of an oddly shaped building. He looked up at the sign, but couldn't read it.

"Dammit, Shadow, where are you?"

The energy signature left by his partner led around the side of the building and through a first-floor window. He looked up and flexed his knees, readying himself to jump.

He could hear voices inside the room.

"Show yourself!"

The blur shimmered and spread, resolving itself into…

_((Yami…))_

_(Ssh, Aibou. I know.)_

The figure in front of them was none other than a smirking Shadow the Hedgehog.

Yami's first thought was _(This is Bakura's doing.)_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow." Shadow made use of his cross-universe powers to speak the language of this country – Japanese? – Perfectly.

"Why are you here?"

Shadow sighed, and spoke into the comm., patching into Falco's miniature communicator. "Falco, come in. This is Shadow. Where the hell are you?"

"_Just outside your window. Want me to come up?"_

"If you please. Don't rush on my account."

Yami looked from the spiky-haired hedgehog to its communicator. "What did you say?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You might want to listen to everything I've got to say. It's important, and I don't have time to explain twice."

Then, Falco flopped through the window.

Yami jumped up. "What-"

Shadow glared at his partner. "Falco, get up."

Falco groaned. "This universe's windows are way too small." He stood, rubbing his beak.

Yami gazed, open mouthed, at the bipedal Falcon stood in front of him. "You're… Falco Lombardi…"

Yugi watched through Yami's eyes. (_(I almost picked him on Brawl. He's a pretty decent character, but his play style is too rushed to fit my play type.))_

Yami eyed the two characters. But he wasn't anything if he wasn't fair. "Start talking," he said, hefting his duel disk.

_Ten minutes later…_

"So, your universe has somehow pulled Bakura in, and in the interests of balance you want to pull me in too."

"In a nutshell, yes."

Falco muttered something to Shadow.

"Falco wants me to tell you that Bakura has been sighted with Ganondorf and Bowser. That is not good news, especially where we are concerned."

_(Ganondorf and Bowser?)_

_((The main villains from Mario and Zelda.))_

Yami sighed. "Very well, then. I just need to make a phone call."

OOO

_Boop-Boop-Boop_

"_I'm sorry, Joey Wheeler is feeling too awesome to take your call right now. If you'd care to call a bit later when his head is slightly less swelled…"_

"Very funny, Tristan."

"_Sorry, Yugi. What can I do for ya? Baring in mind its two O'clock in the morning."_

"Sorry, Tristan, this is urgent. I know you're sleeping over with Joey, but I need you both to cover for me. I've been roped into something, and I-"

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down! What're you doing?"_

"I can't explain right now. It's to do with Bakura."

"_That scumbag… Well, kick his ass for us, Yugi. How long're ya gonna be away?"_

"I don't know. If I don't show at school, you need to make my excuses, OK?"

"_Fair enough. Good luck."_

Yugi put the phone down and turned to Shadow and Falco. "Alright. I'm ready."

Shadow scowled. "About time."

He concentrated on the Power Gem he held in one white-gloved hand, and its light grew and enveloped the trio.

A second later, they had vanished.

The phone rang.

* * *

Bakura next! ^^


	4. Awakening, and an invitation

Yay! Next chapter!

Chapter three; Awakening, and an invitation.

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain. His head hurt, almost as if somebody with a massive hammer had been hitting it with his hammer, repeatedly, for the last ten minutes.

He could feel cloth underneath him. He was lying on a bed, albeit an uncomfortable one.

His other half still seemed to be unconscious. That was good.

He opened his eyes. The ceiling above him was slightly rusted, and flaking at the corner. He sat up, and his white hair flopped over his eyes. He brushed it back with a grunt of annoyance, and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a small room. Metal walls, metal floor, massive metal door. One bed. The walls a little worse for wear; again flaking with rust.

He stood up, ignoring the pounding pain in his head. Walking over to the door, he placed one hand against it, then his ear. He tapped it a couple times, listening to the small noise it made.

_[Steel, or something like it. Four inches. No hinges.]_

He placed his palm flat against the door, and called upon the power of the Millennium Ring. He was very surprised that, instead of passing through the door, he was blasted back by a burst of electricity.

_[Electrically charged door. Blast it!]_

OOO

"Ganondorf?"

Bowser lounged back on his shell, the workstation in front of him strewn with screwed-up pieces of paper. Ganondorf shoved him out of the way and crouched next to the monitor. Eyes narrowed, he looked at their guest. "He seems to have woken up."

"I was gonna say that." Bowser looked grumpily at the shattered pen in his paw. That was the fifth one today.

Ganondorf picked up one of the paper balls and unscrewed it, raising an eyebrow at the drawing inscribed upon it.

He burst out laughing.

"You're _still_ planning how to kidnap that annoying Princess?"

Bowser grunted. "Yeah. So?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "I'm going to pay our guest a visit. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

He left the room, picking up a small circular object as he did so.

OOO

Well, he wasn't anything if not persistent. Three tries of the electric door later, and his hair stuck up (More than it usually did) and his hand was burned and red.

Worse, he had awoken his Hikari.

_[[Please… Don't do it again-]]_

_[I'll get through this time.]_

_Zzak!_

This time, he was blasted further, hitting the far wall with a dull _thud_. He landed on his feet, scowling.

Then, he felt the static in the air drop as the door disengaged. It slid open with a hiss, and the man who had kidnapped him – Ganondorf – walked through.

A knife appeared in Bakura's (unburned) hand. It would have seemed like magic, until you noticed the small pocket stitched into the lining of his shirt, just big enough to hold a flick-knife.

"Care to tell me where the hell I am, and why the hell you brought me here? Not to mention why you put me in a cell with an electrically charged door." Bakura brushed his bangs out of his face. Not an easy feat, when they're full of static electricity and kept sticking to your hand.

"All in due time." Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, and Bakura noticed him subtly hiding something behind his back. Ganondorf seemed to notice this, and he shifted his stance ever so slightly.

"How about you tell me now. The alternative is a visit to the Shadow Realm – and no return." Bakura shifted his stance too. His body was tense, like a coiled spring.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Bakura growled and leapt at Ganondorf, the knife in his hand flashing as it aimed at his throat…

And Ganondorf leant back and whipped his hand out from behind his back, slapping it onto Bakura's chest. Bakura stumbled back, looking at the small, circular, purple thing. "What the…"

"I'd advise you not to move. That is a Motion-Sensor Bomb. Take one step and it blows up, destroying you, your host body-" Bakura's eyes widened "-And this entire room."

Bakura scowled and stayed still. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to join us."

"What!?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "I knew you would react this way. Bowser did too – He's a good judge of character, for a giant turtle."

_[Bowser?]_

_[[Super Mario villain.]]_

"Why me?"

"All the darkest people from all the darkest universes are being brought together for the final fight. We will bring back the Master Hand, who is currently trapped in Subspace, and together – you, me, Bowser, Wario and King Dedede – will finally destroy the annoying pests that have been harrying us for this long."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to _pretend_ to know what Subspace is, or who King Dedede is. However, it would be better for the health of you and your cronies if you returned me back to my correct universe."

"That is impossible."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your rival has also been brought here. If I were to send you back now, this universe would become unbalanced, and everyone in it will suffer a very painful death."

"And I care… why?"

Ganondorf was becoming impatient. "Fine. Have it this way – join us, or I detonate the bomb."

Bakura looked down at the bomb, primed on his chest. Then back up at Ganondorf.

_[[I don't want to die…]]_

_[Be silent. You have no part in this debate.]_

But in truth, Bakura didn't want to die either… And this may be his one chance to get rid of the Pharaoh.

"Fine."

"Good." Ganondorf swept his hand across the bomb on Bakura's chest, and it beeped and fell into his hand. He pocketed it. "Come with me. We need to find your abilities."

"My abilities?" Bakura followed Ganondorf out of the room.

Ganondorf sighed. _Bloody noob._ "This universe brings out your hidden abilities, and enhances those you already have. Therefore, we need to find them before they make themselves known on their own terms."

Bakura scowled. "I already know my abilities."

"No, you don't." Ganondorf started along a slightly rusted corridor, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Where are we, anyway?"

Ganondorf ignored him. Ryou stirred in the back of his mind.

_[[I'm not sure yet… But I think this is the Battle Halberd!]]_

_[Meta Knights ship?]_

_[[The very same. King Dedede, by the way, is the main antagonist of the Kirby universe.]]_

_[Great. So I'm just another antagonist? What a cheery thought.]_

_[[Well, in fact-]]_

Bakura blocked him out and returned to brooding, and making up ways that he could make Ganondorf suffer. No-one told the King of Thieves what to do.

* * *

Yugi's first experience in Brawl, next!

Reviews are my fuel... They make me write faster!


	5. Hai'

Yeah, this is pretty short. So shoot me.

Chapter Five; 'Hai!'

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

"Wake up!"

"Hai!"

Something poked Yugi's nose. It was sharp and pointy. Yugi immediately opened his eyes, standing up and activating his duel disk in the space of a second.

In front of him stood four oddly- dressed characters. One, wearing a pink dress and carrying a parasol. Another, an animalistic character, who he vaguely recognised. A man wearing red and blue, with a large red cap.

And a pink blob.

Said pink blob raised two blobby arms and squeaked "Hai!"

Something clicked. "Kirby?" Yugi said, slightly amazed. He looked at the other people. "Mario, Peach… and Shadow, too!"

Shadow huffed. "Well, at least he remembers us. Dimensional jumps sonetimes have adverse affects on the jumpers." He turned and left the room through a door that slid open as he approached it.

Kirby wandered up to Yugi and poked him. "Hai?"

Yugi smiled, remembering some trivia that he'd read on the Internet a while ago, when Ryou had got Melee. Kirby was only a baby, after all…

He bent down to Kirbys level. "I'm Yugi," he said, and smiled.

Kirby looked confusedly at him. "Yugi?"

Ygui nodded. Kirby smiled, and wandered back to Mario and Peach. "Yugi!" he announced.

Mario smiled, thogh slightly warily. "Welcome to brawl… Yugi. _**[1]**_"

Yugi smiled back. "You mean I'm actually in the game?"

"A game?" Peach looked confused. "This is very real, Yugi."

_(Aibou, they are real. You don't want to offend them by telling them they are not.)_

_((Right… I forgot.))_

"Sorry. It's just, there's a game based off of you in my universe."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Yugi nodded.

Peach noticed that Mario was gearing himself up for a hundred and fifty questions. She butted in before he could launch into them; "Why don't we go and see what Yugi's powers are? What's that, by the way?" She pointed to his Duel Disk and Deck.

"Uh… I guess you could call this my 'powers'." Yugi pulled a card from his Deck and looked at it. "I Summon Kuriboh!" He put the card on the disk and the little furball shimmered into view.

Something was odd, though… Kuriboh was, instead of being the translucent hologram, very real.

Kirby waved at it and Kuriboh waved back.

"Oh, I see. Summoning, hmm? You and Red will get along well, then."

"Great! Uh… Who's Red?"

"You'll see." Peach led him towards the door that Shadow had exited through. Mario followed, and Kirby ran after Kuriboh, jumping up and saying "Kuri-kuri!", copying the furball Monster.

* * *

Yay for Kuriboh and Kirby!

So up next; Bakura's unique powers.

Reviews are like chocolate~ They're really sweet!

_**[1]**_ No. I'm not doing his accent. You'll have to imagine it.


End file.
